Electrical devices are used in a variety of applications. They usually serve for electrically connecting and/or controlling components of the associated application. These applications include, for example, pumps, controllers and the like, which can be used in particular in motor vehicles.
Such electrical devices usually have a housing in which a printed circuit board and at least one electric component electrically contacting the printed circuit board are arranged. Here, it is often necessary to cool such an electric component since it generates heat during the operation of the electric device.
Such an electrical device is known from DE 195 43 260 C2. This device has a housing and a printed circuit board assembled with electrical components. The electrical components are biased against the housing by means of a spring element extending through the printed circuit board so as to enable better cooling. The disadvantage here is that the spring element extending through the printed circuit board needs a recess within the printed circuit board, which results in additional work steps and in difficult access to the spring element.
DE 20 2006 009 643 U1 shows another such electrical device in which the electrical component is biased against a cooling structure of the housing by means of a clamp. Furthermore, the clamp holds the printed circuit board in the housing relative to the housing. For this purpose, the clamp and the printed circuit board have recesses and receptacles, respectively, by means of which the clamp and the printed circuit board are screwed to the housing. The disadvantage of this device is that the printed circuit board has corresponding recesses. Moreover, a plurality of screw connections is necessary in order to hold the printed circuit board in the housing.